1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a chip burn system and method, and in particular, to a parallel burning system and method capable of burning various types of chips in parallel at the same time.
2. Related Art
Presently, most of burning machines available on a market are only capable of burning chip in serial. Even though there are a few burning machines that are capable of burning the chips in parallel, yet this can only be done to a few chips of the same bus type at the same time.
By way of example, a well known chip burning method of prior art is to proceed as following. Firstly, a burning file is loaded into a master server. Next, the master server transmits the burning file to a burning card through a parallel interface, and then the burning card converts the received burning file into serial data. Finally, the burning card loads the converted burning file onto a chip to be burned through a serial interface. Thus, in this manner, a one-to-one serial burning of file to the chip is realized, namely, a controller may achieve the burning of only a chip in a specific time interval. In this burning method, one controller only realizes the serial burning of one type of chip at one time. Thus, if a parallel burning is required, then a plurality of controllers must be used, hereby achieving the burning operation in a superimposed equivalent manner, thus realizing the parallel burning of several chips at the same time. However, this type of approach is applicable and effective only to the parallel burning for the chips of the same type.
In the prior art, there exists still another method of one-to-many serial burning for the same type of chips, namely, a controller is used to burn a plurality of chips of the same bus type one-by-one in a specific time interval through switching an electronic switch; as such, the characteristics of the bus is utilized to achieve one-to-many chips burning through switching the switch in time when the bus is waiting. In this way of chip burning, a controller may be used to realize serial burning for the chips of the same type in a specific time interval. However, it can not be utilized to achieve parallel burning for the chips of different types.
For the above reasons, the research and development of a system and method, that is capable of burning different bus types of chips in parallel, is probably one of the most urgent tasks in this field.